The present invention relates to seat hinge assemblies and more particularly to an improved sliding pin seat hinge assembly.
A seat hinge assembly provides and includes a support, an arm pivotally supported by the support, a lock plate pivotally supported by the support, a lock pin slidably supported by the support and interfacing the lock plate, a stop pin concurrently supported by the support and the lock plate and a cam pivotally supported by the support and slidably interfacing the lock-pin. The lock-pin selectively locks the arm in a first position relative to the support and a coil spring and the stop pin selectively lock the arm in a second position relative to the support.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.